With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronics devices) utilize high definition (HD) video which can require multiple gigabit per second (Gbps) in bandwidth for transmission. As such, when transmitting such HD video between devices, conventional transmission approaches compress the HD video to a fraction of its size to lower the required transmission bandwidth. The compressed video is then decompressed for consumption. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the video data, some data can be lost and the picture quality can be reduced.
The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification allows the transfer of uncompressed HD signals between devices via a cable. While consumer electronics makers are beginning to offer HDMI-compatible equipment, there is not yet a suitable wireless (e.g., radio frequency (RF)) technology that is capable of transmitting uncompressed HD video signals. Wireless local area network (WLAN) and similar technologies can suffer interference issues when several devices are connected which do not have the bandwidth to tarry the uncompressed HD signal, and do not provide an air interface to transmit uncompressed video over 60 GHz band.